


Which One?

by plasticineking



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gen, M/M, basically it's a story about a horny engaged couple, eliza trash, ish, john was there first, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticineking/pseuds/plasticineking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ‘Helpless’ we have Eliza talking about how Hamilton spots her across the room and they meet eyes and it's all hearts beating fast, and then in ‘Satisfied’ we have Angelica basically telling a different story about how he probably didn’t even notice the younger sister until Angelica brought him to her. It both ends with her telling him she’s going to change his life, now we get his side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally there’s a little mention of John and Alexander because I’m incapable of not putting it in there. Any mistakes are my own, and there may be some... I wrote 5000+ words in a few hours because I have no control.

** Which One? **

Part 1

* * *

 

There wasn’t a plan of action, not really, but Alexander knew that he should – no, _would_ – leave this ball having made an impression on at least one woman worthy of marriage. He had debated this, letters back and forth between him and John when the latter was away. He had picked apart a woman that he would settle with. Of course, there were letters finished in the late of night, sealed and sent in the early morning dawn that admitted a lot more than that – admitted, love and reluctance to actually marry, when his heart, his _love_ was already harboured for someone else. But this is not a story about _that_. (Not this time.)

There were soldiers and women everywhere. Upon entering the room, he found his eyes drifting to a woman who, although standing lone in the dance floor, her knowing smirk captured him for a moment. He moved towards her, pushing Lafayette away, allowing her eyes to meet his own. Quickly taking her hand in his, he placed a kiss on the back of it, smoothing his thumb over the spot before standing straight, smiling at her shocked expression.

“You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied,” his words were firm, and in taking a step back, affronted, he knew he had her pegged.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” she paused, tilting her head slightly, “you forget yourself.” With her words he took a step closer.

“You’re like me,” he started again, “I’ll never be satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I’ve never been satisfied,” and wasn’t _that_ an understatement. The man he was, he doubted even a woman as beautiful as this would actually be able to satisfy him, but even if only for tonight…

Licking her lips, taking a step closer, “My name is Angelica Schuyler.” Resisting the urge to throw a punch in the air, he instead allowed his eyes to drift to her lips.

“Alexander Hamilton,” a look of confusion crossed her face, as he had seen times before. That was not a name that was known, and he wanted to cringe but kept his gaze steady.

“Where’s your family from?” another question was poised on her lips, along with a part-knowing smirk, but he took a quick step back from her… he needed a few seconds, to regroup, to get the taste of wine or ale, _something_ to give him the courage to seal the deal.

“Unimportant,” moving to walk away a plan beginning to form, “There’s a million things I haven’t done yet, Angelica but just you wait.” He smiled again, before turning away, his face falling for a moment wondering if truly, he could do this.

Really, he knew, he had no option. Walking to where Burr stood talking to John he caught the end of the conversation, “if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son.” Smugly, pushing in between he got closer to Aaron and grinned.

“Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?” 

\--

Alexander hadn’t spoken again to Angelica but he had spotted her through the crowd, smiling or more likely dismissing some of the many gentlemen that came up to her. Could she really afford to be so choosy? A Schuyler sister, he supposed, really _could._

His eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted Burr with a woman, wealthy he bet, her black hair straight and silken down her back, a dark contrast to the light blue of her dress. It caught his interest for a moment, he wanted to see the face for some uncontrollable reason, maybe it was the obvious fidgeting of the woman in question, like she had somewhere else to be and afraid that if she waited any longer she would miss it. Smirking, Alexander understood that that could be the case when talking to Burr, the man was terrible at flirting.

“Mr Hamilton,” a now-familiar voice spoke to the side of him,” I have yet to see you return to the dance floor.”

“I have yet to find the right partner, Miss Schuyler,” he returned, smiling at her, noticing that her smile did not reach her eyes, that spark that interested him so had dimmed to a resigned glitter.

“Is that not always the case,” she replied, biting at her bottom lip, he dropped down a step that he had been standing upon, whilst still taller than her he could now gauge her reaction more closely, “I myself, have been less interested in dancing this evening.”

“Any reason in particular? I am sure that you would be a most graceful dancer,” his eyes skimmed down her, a smile on his face that he knew, had caused enough women (and men) to get a little weak at the knees.

“Oh, I am, but I have been distracted,” she shakes her head looking out to the crowd, for a moment Alexander studies her face, a sad mask on it, before turning at looking out to the floor, he spotted Burr again, still talking to the woman from before but this time they both stood facing the crowd. Her dress, he realises now, is more of a green colour, she smiled out at the crowd, briefly her eyes flick up to where he stands, before she turns away suddenly as if shy. He is caught, intrigued for a moment, before she laughs at something Burr said and he hears Angelica call to him softly.

“Do you have a longing to dance, Alexander?” she asks gently, he steps down again, his thoughts returning to her, he ends closer to her, a rose sent enchants him and he wishes if maybe for a moment they could be alone. Her question is heavy, filled with a whole different meaning that he can’t understand but he smiles again.

“Do you?” he returns the question, hoping that he will get a reaction out of her, she tilts her head, placing her hand on his arm.

“Always, but not tonight,” she took a deep breath linking her arm with his and pulling at him, “come.”

“Where are you taking me?” he stopped, suddenly feeling as though he was out of his depths.

“I’m about to change your life,” a sincerity to her words, a truth that she believed wholeheartedly that he found his mouth going a little dry.

“By all means, lead the way,” allowing himself to be moved through the crowd. His heartbeat started picking up slightly, moving closer to the young woman with whom he caught eyes with earlier. Stopping in front of her, she flicked her eyes to Angelica before settling on his. The dry mouth was back, he noticed the blush on her pale cheeks, as she obviously waited for something.

“This is Alexander Hamilton,” Angelica spoke from beside him, his own cheeks started to colour. How thoughtless, not even introducing himself to the lady before him.

“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” giving him a slight curtsey, her words were delicate and soft, and it took a moment before he registered what she said.

“Schuyler?” touching his ear awkwardly he turned to face Angelica.

“My sister,” she smiled gently, a more genuine smile from her slightly reconciled one from earlier, he turned back to Elizabeth. She smiled more openly at him, licking her lips.

“Thank you for all your service,” her words caught, as if she thought it the most ridiculous thing to say. He realised, she was nervous. Worst still as he thought of a reply, _so was he._

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet,” he brings out his hand, palm up, for her to place hers atop, which she does and he finds himself already almost bowing to kiss it before he’s finished speaking, “it will have been worth it.” Placing his lips there, closing his eyes and tightening his hold on her hand, he heard a strong ‘I’ll leave you to it’ from the side, but found himself unable to look away from Elizabeth as he stood, “would you like to dance?” She nodded in reply, moving easily with him to the centre of the floor.

\--

Later that evening, he encountered the younger Schuyler sister Peggy, in her attempts at trying to steal Elizabeth away from him. It worked, only for a brief interlude, where she placed a kiss upon his cheek that felt times more intimate than it was.

“I will return,” her nosed brush against his as she pulled back, dark eyes meeting his brighter ones. Gods, he hoped she would sooner rather than later. The night was getting late and while his blood thrummed with adrenaline, he was worried about how his time, in this moment with her, was fleeting.

“I shall eagerly await your return,” resisting the urge to press his lips to hers, he pulled back slightly, “I will not dare move a muscle in fear I’ll miss you.” She let out a small giggle, before being pulled away by Peggy, obvious in her desire to extract as much information as possible.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Burr sat down on the chair that Elizabeth had just evacuated moments before, and Alexander side-eyed him, he hoped his friend wasn’t planning on staying there.

“Burr, sir, how are you finding the festivities?”

“Hot,” Burr replied, “and I imagine not as well as you are finding them.”

Smiling he caught sight of Elizabeth placing her hands on her stomach taking a deep shaking breath, as if taken over by a sheer force of feeling – _that_ he could understand, “Mm.”

“I must be imagining that Alexander Hamilton, scholar extraordinaire, could not manage to give more than a noise in reply?” turning to face his friend, a small smile on his face he let out a little shrug.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I _am_ a little preoccupied.”

“Oh, I sure noticed,” taking a pause and carefully choosing his next words, “Angelica at the beginning of the eve, now Eliza, I’m assuming young Peggy will round the night off?”

“Wait, what?” completely insulted – and maybe slightly guiltily – he pulls back to give an incredulous expression.

“All I am saying, Hamilton, is it did not escape peoples notice how you’ve spent the night lingering around two thirds of the Schuyler sisters,” lowering his voice, “when you said ‘which one?’ I did not realise that you were going to test out each before making a decision.”

“Firstly, how else is someone to make a decision?” he answered harshly before shaking his head, “Regardless, despite what you may…what anyone may think, it is not that…” a dawning arose on his face, “Eliza? Is that what this is about, Burr?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” looking down before shooting his gaze up, “she and I have had friendly conversations throughout the years, she’s always polite…sweet.” His eyes flicked over to where she looked over at them, smiling at Burr before focussing on the back of Alexander’s head, her smile softer and Burr frowned.

“I agree,” He smiled, “I swear to you Burr, I cannot explain what it is I feel, but it is not… I have no intentions of pursuing any other sister than one we share a mutual interest.”

It was at that moment Peggy and Elizabeth returned, laughter in the air around them, placing her had on the shoulder of Burr, Elizabeth smiled at her sister.

“Dearest, I’ve not seen our friend Aaron dancing nearly enough this beautiful eve, you should bring awe with your moves,” Peggy let out a dramatic sigh before smiling at Burr holding out her hand to him in some role reversal that almost made Alexander laugh, but Burr left after that and next to him returned the company he really wanted to share.

“So, Burr called you Eliza,” he left the statement hanging.

Taking both of his hands in hers and bringing them to rest in her lap she tilted her head, “Are you asking if I hold an affection for Mr Burr, or if you too can use such a name?”

Alexander was pretty sure it was both, and decided to let her know as such, much to her delight.

“Oh, don’t you know?” looking down at their joint hands, “you may call me by whatever name you see fitting.” Pulling one hand from her lap he moved to cup her cheek.

“I have such a longing to kiss you, Eliza,” looking around the room, “even here, with the world as an audience, I have such an improper craving to show you…”

“Show me?”

“That what I feel for you tonight, is not solely for tonight,” dropping his hand from her face and pulling his other from his grasp he stood, “meet me soon in the gardens, the privacy of nightfall we shall talk until it is time for you to leave me.” He bowed to her, making his way out of the dancehall, and to the gardens.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you, getting to know all (ALL) about you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. S.M.U.T. I don't know if it should be rated higher, but here you go! Naughty guys and gals. Any mistakes, historical or otherwise are my own (literally almost wrote trousers a few times and that's a double-wrong thing, right there). Any other mistakes are also my own, in writing and life.

**Part 2**

 

* * *

 

“Alexander,” Eliza’s breath curled into grey smoke in the air and she forgot, in the heat of the ballroom, that it was actually winter, the light sheen of sweat on her skin drying quickly, “Alexander?”

From around a pillar, he appeared his eyes almost wild at the side of her, taking her hand he pulled her around the building, towards a darkened corner, an unused doorway to what would probably be the kitchen area. Quickly she found her back against the cold brick wall.

“I would very much like to cash in on that kiss, my Eliza,” his eyes looked almost manic, the only light from the moon, he brought one hand to her waist, the other to cup her cheek again, smoothing a thumb across the cheekbone. A few seconds passed before she nodded.

Brushing his nose against hers in a manner laced with genuine affection, he placed a kiss to the side of her mouth before pulling back. Her hands lay almost limp at her side before gently moving to his waist resting there. Smiling he took another step closer, fitting his lips against hers in a sweet but practiced manner.

Not that she had any delusions that she was the first person he had kissed, of course. Hell, he wasn’t the first person that she had kissed, either.

His hand soon moved from her cheek to hold the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, a manner of which she had not much (see any) practice in. His tongue moved against hers and her return was slow and gentle, matching him and his movements in a learning manner. She felt a slightly familiar feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, in the apex of her thighs and shifted her hips upwards, seeking...accidentally brushing against a growing bulge in Alexander’s pants. Groaning into the kiss he moved closer to her still, pressing his hardness into her directly, in an attempt to ease the growing tension for both of them. The action caused her hands to climb up his back before she was practically clinging to him, the kiss became more frantic, gasps of air and moans the only sound that surrounded them.

After a few more seconds, he pulled his lips away from hers, a dazed expression on his face although he kept his hips against hers, he manoeuvred his hands to her waist to control the grind of their bodies.

“Eliza… I _ache_ for you,” she leant forward, dropping another kiss to his lips. It was almost uncomfortable the intimacy they shared. She had barely met him only a few hours ago.

“And I, for you,” she admitted, her eyes fluttering shut, frustration creasing her face as she attempted to move her hips to more ease her, he groaned at that, his eyes flicking down.

“I want so much to relieve you, Eliza,” he admitted, a whisper as if the way they moved against each other was not as scandalous as it undoubtedly would be should they be caught, “but I want also, so much more, to court you.”

Somehow his words made her moan in response, as if instead of an invitation of courtship he had told her exactly what he’d do with her alone in the bed.

“Is there nothing…we can do?” such an innocent voice to such a dangerous question, “is there nothing you can do for me?”

“Oh, Eliza,” he looked out to the blackness of the garden, biting his lip, “I could… I can think of something that would surely bring you the pleasure you deserve, but we must be quick.”

Her nod was frantic, although she was left mewling slightly in disappointment as he pulled himself away, hissing at the loss of the warmth the two of them created. He took in her form, leaning heavily on the wall. She was beautiful, precious and in this state he believes more arousing to him than he had ever thought anyone could be. He kept contact with her eyes as he moved the skirt of her dress up until he could get a hand under the material. Without being told she spread her legs enough, lifting her hips, almost desperate.

He moved his own body slightly off to the side of her, covering from the outside cold, but also allowing himself to straddle slightly her thigh, pressing his body against her as his hand moved to her covered heat.

“I can feel you, my Eliza,” he whispered into her cheek, before he pressed down his fingers, feeling the wet moisture as well, “you are so wet.” His voice was harsh, taking in a steading breath, “if we had more time, believe, I would take more care, touch you directly without any clothing in the way, but the night draws closer to the end and soon people will notice you’re missing.”

“I trust you,” and even though he knew she probably shouldn’t, he clenched his eyes shut at her admission, before focussing his attentions on the task at hand. Moving his fingers down, he teased her for a moment, before moving back to where he knew her most pleasurable experience lay. Even through the material he could feel the hard nub, gathering the moisture he focussed his attentions there, knowing the feel of it all would bring her to the orgasm she deserved a lot quicker, if not also because of the situation itself. Her hips moved along with the circles his index and middle finger focussed on her clit, she caught a moan in her throat turning her head to rest against his.

“I cannot wait to hear the noises you will make, my angel,” he whispers, into her face, his lips moving to meet hers, his own hips practically jutting against her leg, “I will hear them, won’t I? Although not as loud as you deserve to be,” he couldn’t stop his words, his breath was coming out in erratic puffs against her face and neck, her eyes fluttered open, one hand clenched at his back as if unsure of where to go, the other against the old wood of the unused door to their left, scraping at the wood.

“Alex…” she trailed off into a low moan, “oh God.”

He knew it was coming, the erratic nature of her movements, the smell of her took over his senses and he managed to catch her lips in a kiss as her orgasm shook her body, his fingers continuing their movements until she forced his hand away, still shuddering into the kiss. He moved to the middle of her legs again, pressing his whole body against her, continuing to move his tongue with hers.

“You were perfect,” he admitted, moving his whole body away again, he leant against the side wall opposite, there wasn’t much room. He palmed his bulge, groaning slightly, she tried to move towards him and he shook his head, “no, if you come too close to me, I will not be able to control myself.”

“I want to help you like you helped me,” she was genuine, her dark eyes glittering, sweat layering her skin, a deep blush on her heaving chest and cheeks.

“That image alone is enough to help me,” he paused, closing his eyes as if burning it to his memory, “when I am home tonight know that I will be thinking of you.” His eyes open again, inhaling deeply through his nose he sees a question on her face and tilts his head.

“W-would you…” shaking her head, standing up, squaring her shoulders and brushing her dress down, “Show me.”

“Show you?” He seemed confused for a moment before her eyes flicked down to where his hand rested and moved back up, “Show you.”

“Yes,” licking her bottom lip, “you’ve got an image to take with you for a lonely night, I would… I need to…” he gets over his shock quickly, before smiling at her.

“They aren’t really as beautiful as you,” he admitted shyly, “I’m afraid you may be disappointed by the image.” Even as he spoke, he worked his way out of his breeches, the cold night air barely registered on his skin as he held his hard member in his hand and stroked, slowly, meeting Eliza’s eyes.

“You were wrong,” Eliza spoke, her voice catching as she watches his slow movements, eyes lingering on the drop of precum that gathered at the top of his dick, “I am not disappointed at all… is that all because of…me?”

“Yes, all for you…” he picked up speed, and he wondered if by the look on her face if she was cataloguing his movements for the future. Their talks from earlier, when they weren’t dancing, he found himself promising to write, to court her… he found it to be genuine. Of course, he had not expected to end up in _this_ position a few hours later, but once this passed, he wanted her to know this was different. _She_ was different.

He could feel the familiar pressure building, the tension rising, a tightening in his balls and all he could really see and hear was Eliza, from moments ago…so delicate and soft and passionate. He thought briefly of the mess as a result of his release and his hand stuttered to a stop.

“Do you have a handkerchief?” The question was so bizarre it took a moment for her to register it, her disappointment as he stopped. She nodded quickly, plucking from between her breasts, a folded handkerchief, embroidered with ‘ES’ and she passed it to him, allowing his fingers to brush against her in the process. He wishes he could explain more carefully to her what was about to happened, but as he redoubled his efforts, and her own breathing picked up with his pace, he found himself unable to voice anything above the whisper of her name, his hips lifting in the air, longing to buried inside her.

“Alexander…” she breathed out, watching the movements of his hips, one hand on her chest the other resting on her stomach. The tone of her voice, her expression, everything about it… he managed to cover himself with the handkerchief in time to catch all of mess, her name a groan on his lips, his hips straining as he kept pumping for a moment, before slumping against the wall.

“Oh…shit,” he let out a little laugh, cleaning himself off as best he could, dropping the handkerchief on the floor, before putting himself back together.

“W-we can’t… we can’t leave that there,” Eliza spoke in a hoarse almost-whimper, her eyes wide, “they will surely know what we have done then.” He grinned up at her, picking up the offending item and folding it as best he could before pocketing it.

“I want to court you, you believe that don’t you?” He asked, pressing a subject that she had not actually questioned him about, he just needed her to know. He had a reputation, one that she would soon learn about… and whilst it was all, actually, based on mostly truths… she was the first woman that he actually thought about the possibility of marrying without the creeping dread.

Of course, at first, it was because of money. Stature that he would gain – and it still was, in part. But Eliza had managed to surprise and enchant him throughout the evening, in a way he hadn’t expected. He wanted her to know his intentions were pure.

“I have hoped,” her eyes drifted lower, as he stepped towards her, his fingers lifting her chin, so her eyes would meet his again, “I believe you could have anyone you choose…”

“As could you, Miss Schuyler,” he pressed a kiss to her cheek, “please understand what just happened…was special.”

\--

Altogether, they had only been away from the party for half an hour, and whilst Eliza returned, Alexander decided to go back to camp, to avoid suspicion and a promise to write her as soon as tomorrow and his own plea that she write back to him as soon as she could. Even as she blushed and admitted her writing was not as good as she would like, he smiled, “they are your words, your hand is what I long to see, the rest is unimportant.”

Returning to the party, for all intents and purposes, she looked for all the world like nothing at all had happened. Angelica spotted her, breaking away from a conversation with Lafayette she pulled Peggy along with her to corner their sister, who couldn’t help but grin as they stopped in front of her.

“And pray tell, sister, where have you been?”

“For a quiet walk in the gardens, they really are beautiful,” she looked behind her in the general direction, her stomach clenched and flipped, how she longed to be at home, writing sweet promises to Alexander…

“I am calling a lie when I see one, Betsey, because I know full well it is too dark for you to be admiring anything,” Peggy giggled, grasping her sister’s hand in her own.

“Well, I was in the garden… with Alexander, he told me of his desire to court me,” she smiled, biting her bottom lip as she awaited her sister’s replies. Peggy jumped excitedly in the air, before pulling Eliza into a hug, the middle sister noticed though, that Angelica was more of a quiet happy, her eyes sensible and subdued.

“Be careful, sweet,” she nodded, “I am so happy for you, but I hope you did not give him anything before...” Eliza managed to cool her features, and shook her head.

“We shared a kiss in the moonlight, and he bid me adieu, his desires to write to me to prove his intentions overruling his desire to stay longer,” she paused, “I would never be foolish in my affections.” Although she spoke clearly, she did not feel the confidence of tone that she spoke in.

\--

Before reaching camp, Alexander had started mentally planning his declarations to Eliza. His mind, usually filled with work were filled with flowery desires to impress her.

“There you are,” John Laurens caught him before he entered his tent, “where did you disappear to?” His leer gave Alex enough knowledge that maybe his and Eliza’s garden escape was not as subtle as they had hoped.

“I believe I should ask you the same,” he countered, itching to enter his room, and start writing, “I was will Miss Eliza Schuyler, discussing politics and the weather.”

“Yes, I’m sure…” grinning, he nudged his arm, “and it’s Eliza now, is it? You sound just like Burr!” The statement caused Alex to frown for a moment.

“Did he talk to everyone about her? Making a claim?” he felt a need to shout that she was not something to be claimed, whilst also wanting to do so himself…it was _uncomfortable._

“No, hey, I was just kidding…” Laurens paused, trying to catch Alex’s eyes, “Alex, man, what’s wrong?”

“I think I genuinely like her…” he admitted after a moment.

There was a pause, “well, that’s good…that’s a good thing, why do you look like you’ve been kicked in the stomach?” When Alex met his eyes, and gave him a look, “it’s not because of… I mean, you know… us?”

“No, no…” shaking his head, “you’re my best friend, first you know that John, but… I just didn’t expect to feel like this for anyone…” his sentence trailed off, but they both heard the unspoken ‘else’.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “like a punch in the heart, right?”

Nodding he shrugged a little, “Yeah, you have no idea.”

“I have some,” he gave him a quick hug, “go on, and write to her. Your fingers are basically twitching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I obviously can't keep a little of John/Alex out of the mix.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza receives her first letter from Alexander. And then her first post-ball visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little Angelica x Alexander tension, because whilst it makes my Eliza loving heart hurt like butts, they just can't help themselves at times. It's brief, a blink and you miss it type of thing. I mean, if you blink a few times.

Eliza was not used to the attention. Her head was practically swimming with actually being wanted. Her thoughts filled with the hope that she would get that smile directed at her sooner rather than later.

“The way he writes…” Peggy’s eyes greedily absorbed the words, “you would think he was a poet not a solider.”

“Don’t be so surprised, young one, he’s built his career from his words,” Angelica smoothed a hand over her sisters hair, sighing, her own eyes reading over the other of Eliza’s shoulders, “Just… be careful with that one, love.”

Turning, a small frown on her face she tilted her head, “Why? Do you know something-?”

“No, no…” moving around the front of her, she cupped her sister’s cheek, “I know only what I’ve seen from the ball and the letter, just… He will do what it takes to survive, sometimes people can get hurt because of that.”

“Angelica…” Eliza’s smile was sympathetic, “In matters of the heart it’s almost impossible not to get hurt in one way or another.”

“I know, I know…” she moved to touch her forehead against her sister’s, “he is quite the romantic… maybe I should write to him as well.”

“Oh please,” laughing she moved away, folding the letter, planning her reply.

“What? I’m just saying, if you really loved me, you would share him,” Angelica bopped her finger on Eliza’s nose, grinning as she met Peggy’s eyes.

“I’m going to have to be selfish,” Eliza stood, brushing down her dress, “if Alexander knew you were available, I doubt he would have even looked twice at me.” As she left the room, Angelica frowned, she hated that her sister doubted herself so much. Too many years she spent hiding on the side of dances, striking up in depth conversations with old rich men, worried that nobody would ask for her hand.

“Do you know much about Colonel Hamilton, sister?”

“I spoke to him just for five minutes in total,” smiling sadly, “I read him pretty well. I think he desires a wife for two reasons.”

“If either of the reasons is not for love then I do not wish to know,” Peggy covered her ears.

Moving her hands, she laughed, “Do not be so naïve, you don’t fall in love with someone after a few hours-”

“I have heard enough stories about love at first sight to know that’s not true!”

“The greatest love stories are ones that grow…” she paused, “Alexander wants to excel his stature, and a Schuyler sister will do that, that’s one of the reasons… but the other I believe he wants to find love, to find someone to be satisfied with.”

“Our Betsey is more than capable of that, I’m sure!” Peggy jumped a little in the air, “I’m going to find out what she is going to reply to that letter with.”

Practically skipping out of the room – living off the growing young love of her sister – Peggy let out a little giggle, motioning for Angelica to follow.

“I’ll be there soon, but respect her privacy!” she called after she sister disappeared out of the room, rolling her eyes. Angelica prayed for all that was holy, that she had made the correct decision introducing her sweet sister with Alexander. She truly did.

-

A few hours passed, Eliza worried over the letter enough that she almost missed the late post, rushing her long hair flowing behind her she managed to get the letter away that same day. It was no small feat, words did not come as easy from her mind to the paper as they did her sister, and so it would seem, Alexander.

She was also embarrassed. She ran the risk of Alex’s beautiful eyes running over her worried scrawl and small easy words and realising that she was not as intelligent as he deserved.

Walking back to her house, she could hear her sisters chastising tone in her head, “You are smarter in ways you are not even aware, my sweet sister, just because you do not know complicated phrases does not mean you’re not smart, and I’ll have no more self-deprecating talk.”

Angelica was her own personal cheerleader and Eliza made an effort to try and be the same – even if she knew that her sister, strong and wise rarely needed one.

The dust of the road clung to the bottom of her laced cream dress and she smiled, foreseeing a lot of dresses getting similarly messed at the ends if she manages to capture Alexander’s attentions enough to keep up the correspondence.

_I pray that we see each other before too much time passes that you realise that you could find someone so much more worthy of your attention than I._

It was laughable to her, really, that Alexander would doubt her feelings for him when the moment he walked into the ball she felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Letting out a little chuckle to herself. She could see her house up ahead, the winter sun low in the sky causing her to squint in the direction. There was movement outside of her house someone outside the small pathway to her door, walking up and down the road. Pacing.

She quickened her movements before she even realized who it was, (afterwards when she would think about it she would be sure that there was a part of her so connected already with him that she just _knew_.)

“Alexander,” she called as he had stopped the pacing but his hand was moving around, waving it back and forth his lips moving silently. Was he planning his conversation with her? Her heart clenched at the sight. Once she was closer to him, she wondered how someone could be so absorbed that they had not even realized that she was standing an arm’s length away, “Alexander?” she pressed again and his head shot up before he turned, almost violently, to her.

He was…nervous or excited, but most definitely surprised.

“Like an angel,” he whispered between them more to himself than her, stepping close to her he took her both hands in his, his eyes drinking in her face, “Miss Eliza.”

“Alexander,” her voice had an almost musical tone when she said his name and he tilted his head, smiling wider at her.

“Whist you are beyond description in candlelight, you excel expectations in full view of the sun,” he stepped back from her, her long coat and slightly dirtied bottom of her dress, “you have been for a walk? Alone?”

His concern wasn’t needed but she felt her mouth go dry by the thought of it.

“I… I had a very important letter I needed to send,” her voice was hoarse almost, “it was extremely time-sensitive.”

“Mm,” his grin was almost wolfish, definitely one that a gentleman should not bestow upon a lady such early on in their correspondence (she would ignore the fact that he has already seen her in the intimate fashion saved usually for husband and wife for the time being), she felt a slight blush add to her already rosy cheeks, “was it a love letter?”

Oh. Oh it was definitely a love letter.

“I believe so,” she looked down at where their hands, still joined swung slightly between them, “I can only hope I do my feelings justice with the limited words I feel confident in.” She felt more embarrassed than anything else. She had not meant to reveal so much of her personal worries to him, there was a squeeze of her hands before he stepped closer, dropping one of her hands to move to her chin, gently lifting her so their gazes would meet.

“You needn’t worry, my Eliza,” his words were soft, he ran a thumb over her bottom lip – an impossibly intimate gesture she parted her lips slightly at the touch – and gazed at her as if she were the only person he had ever seen, “you could be someone that was unable to write at all, and you would still write sonnets in my heart just by your existence.”

It seemed ridiculous, everything that came out of his mouth was with the whole aim of getting her to fall more in love with him, when he wasn’t already aware that she was practically drowning.

“I promise that the feelings you stir in me are impossibly similar,” his hand had moved from her chin to cup her cheek, she should invite him into the house where there were witnesses and the improperness of the situation could be avoided, but she was selfish and longed for him to be in her whole attention and hers alone for a little longer.

“Whilst your beauty is beyond description in this lighting, I find myself unable to not think of you in moonlight, and I so long for the dark if only for the secrets that it holds,” she could feel heat pricking at her chest at the words. He wanted her again. Or at least the privacy that darkness gives.

“I long for that, too,” she turned her head, nuzzling his hand and pressing a kiss – a very bold statement from herself – to the palm, which he almost growled in response, “I did not expect to see you so soon.”

Laughing he moved his hand from her cheek back to grasping her hand, “I couldn’t wait, I sent the letter the morning after the dance and I knew that you would receive it by now but waiting for a reply… I have wrote three letters since, one I bring with me now.” He awkwardly fumbled with his pocket, pulling out a folded letter.

She marvelled in his words, how could he have so much he wanted to say to her? Having only met her once.

“I… thank you,” she held the letter in both hands gazing at it for a moment before bringing it to her chest to hold, no intentions of opening it in front of the author, “Do you wish to come inside?”

Nervously, he looked at the house before back at her, “I do… I also wish to ask permission to take a walk in the field with you before I return to camp at sundown.”

“Father is working but mother and my sisters are at home,” Alexander perked up, thrilled at the prospect of seeing her family again. They were good company and Eliza smiled when she saw him smiling, which was also a great thing.

\--

Angelica was studying and promised that she would be down see Alexander as soon as she finished the chapter she was reading.

“He came here to see you,” she stated to a giddy Eliza, who shrugged, “sister, someone doesn’t come all the way up here to walk with someone, when there’s a revolution going on, for no reason.”

“I’m afraid that he has a romanticized version of who I am.”

Angelica placed her book face down, mindful of her page, got up and hugged Eliza, “You have a romanticized view of him, dear sister, once you realise that he is not perfect, your relationship can only blossom beyond expectations. But for now, I think you are safe.” Kissing the side of her head she went back to the chair and opened her book, dismissing her sister without actually saying anything.

Back in the living area, she found Alex sat on the couch talking animatedly with Peggy, Eliza’s mother watching the conversation with vast interest.

“But you have such a way with words, you must be a poet,” she heard her sister say and watched as Alexander rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, “I want to be a poet, but father says that I have too many thoughts running around my head at one time it would be impossible to write down.”

“Pff,” Alexander dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand, “I believe your father is a smart man, undoubtedly, and I mean no disrespect Mrs Schuyler, but I have so many different thoughts at one time that I find writing them all down is the best option, so I would have to disagree.”

“So I should just write?” she asked, excitedly, “I do so enjoy it.”

“Write and read constantly,” he advised her, “If you feel passionate about a subject you will find it almost impossible to stop.”

Eliza walked more obviously into the room and the attention of all turned to her, “Peggy, are you bothering Alexander?” Peggy let out a little giggle, she didn’t take what Eliza said seriously but Alexander was not so tuned into Eliza’s tones and took her at her word.

“Hardly, Eliza, I am happy to be in the company of such an inquisitive mind as your lovely sister,” he wanted to ensure that she knew that he saw no burden in the presence of her sisters.

“I believe you,” she half bowed and Peggy laughed again standing up from her seat she implored her sister to take her place next to Alexander.

“Before we all get comfortable, you two will come with me to get some tea together for our guest and your sister who shall be soon done with her readings.” Eliza’s mother stood and smiled politely at Alexander before motioning at her daughters to go on ahead of her, they did as she said and she lingered back, but remained quiet.

“Mrs Schuyler?”

“I have heard stories about you, Mr Hamilton,” her tone gave very little away and Alexander became aware that this is where Eliza and Angelica picked up their traits, “you are doing much for the revolution, are you not? Working directly with General Washington?”

“I am, Ma’am,” he nodded, and she finally turned to look at him, a soft smile upon her lips.

“My daughter deserves better than a martyr, Alexander, do not toy with her heart if you have no intentions of still holding it long after our country is free.” With that she left, Alexander looked guiltily at his hands which rested on his knees. He had forgotten that Philip Schuyler and General Washington knew each other…that he had undoubtedly come up in conversations.

“Alexander…” his eyes drifted shut at the sound and he stood, turning and seeing Angelica standing just inside the living area.

If Eliza was beautiful in daylight, her sister was beyond description. It was cruel to compare such different beauties, but Angelica was _striking_ to the point where he took almost too long before he replied.

“Angelica,” he bowed, almost dramatically, in greeting, “I am pleased to have a chance to talk to you again.”

“I had not expected to see you,” she was honest in her answer, bluntly so. She believed that Eliza was special, of course she was, but that Alexander would be wise enough to realise exactly how much?

“I had made my intentions towards your sister clear,” he seemed confused and slightly insulted, “did my letter to her not convince you?”

“I believe you are not a newcomer to writing letters of love,” he walked towards her as she spoke, stopping quite close to her, she took in a deep breath.

“I wonder if you, Angelica, would be in want of a letter or two from me?” he tilted his head, as if he had her figured out.

“I wonder…” she repeated and felt a weight in the pit of her stomach, this was not the direction that she wanted this conversation to go in.

“You are even more beautiful than I remember,” he told her honestly, but she was not hearing words such like these for the first time in her life…even if they were directed to her by someone she had herself barely stopped thinking about since their meeting.

“My sister…” she paused, “My sister means everything to me.”

“I hope to share that sentiment for your sister soon,” he replied with just as much honesty as he told her she were beautiful seconds before.  It was at that moment she realised that her initial reaction to Alexander, how he was a flirt in nature, was something she should remind herself of before every conversation…because he seemed genuine in his intentions towards Eliza.

“She is special,” Angelica spoke, her voice soft. There was a sound from the down the hall of laughter before Eliza’s singing could be heard, growing louder as the family returned, Angelica stepped backwards from Alexander but watched his face as he turned to the entrance, a smile already on his face.

“I am beginning to understand that,” he seemed almost cryptic in his words but he didn’t look back at Angelica, just focussed and waiting for the entrance of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just fluff with a side order of fluff. I've wrote a little interlude for the next chapter - the walk in the field - I wasn't going to do it, but I believe Eliza and Alexander wanted a little alone time and didn't appreciate me moving it along for part 4. So I'll post that soon. I'm seeing this getting to around 8 chapters possibly. I'm currently writing number 5 and I'm deciding the pros and cons of a flashback-style Lams chapter. Maybe. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. Any out-of-time references are just because I couldn't think of a better way to say it... bless you!


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Eliza and Alexander enjoy their walk in the field, and confessions are made.

Walking through the field they stood close together, arms linked but both silent. Eliza had seen the views around her house so many times, but with Alexander by her side it felt like she was seeing it all for the first time.

“It is truly beautiful, especially in the setting sun,” he stopped suddenly, unlinking their arms as they stood in the middle of the field, “unsurprising another type of lighting that is most agreeable with you.”

“I like you in candlelight best,” Eliza admitted, shyly a small grin on her face as Alexander raised an eyebrow, “the way the light flickers against your face… it makes you seem mysterious.”

Laughing not unkindly, he linked his fingers through one of her hands and walked in the direction of a nearby forested area. Eliza felt her heart beat picking up.

“I pray for many candlelit eves, and bright mornings in our future,” he admitted squeezing her hand, “your younger sister is so full of questions, she believes that I have all the answers.”

“She thinks you’re a genius,” Eliza laughed, “which you are, but she is unaware that that doesn’t mean you hold all of the world’s answers in your head.”

They reached the forested area, and Alexander manoeuvred them so Eliza’s back was against the tree, “My, doesn’t this feel familiar?” Eliza let out a giggle, dropping her head down not meeting his eyes.

“I admit it has been on my mind,” she looked up, meeting his…hungry gaze, it was not a look she could understand straight away, but she knew enough that she felt her pulse rate practically burst through her skin.

“I long for the freedom, my Eliza, to hear you make those pretty sounds whenever I please,” he stood close to her, the front of his body almost touching hers, but his face was closer still, his nose brushing against hers.

“I want you…” she had meant to think of something specific, something more poetic but as the words left her mouth, her eyes went wide with the truth of the statement and she was pleased to see that she had surprised Alexander enough that he had a similar reaction.

“Oh…” he let out a breath, his eyes fluttering as he tilted his head, moving to kiss her lips for the first time since the Winter’s Ball. There was no taste of ale or wine this time, and she was surprised by how cold his lips felt against hers – not unpleasantly so. One hand moved to her waist, the other hand running deep into her hair.

It was so unlike the kiss they shared at the dance, there was little heat to it, his body was not pressed against hers, but there was a lot of _feeling_ that had she found it harder to breathe than the kissing itself already limited.

“Alexander…” she broke away from him, her head would have hit the back of the tree had Alexander’s hand not softened the blow, he didn’t move it away though, just let his eyes roam around her face.

“Elizabeth…” he copied after a moment, although not mockingly, “I want you, too…” taking his hand from her waist he grasped hers and brought it up to his chest, his heart thumping quickly beneath the layers of clothing. Eliza’s eyes were wide with wonder before she moved with the same hand and move his to rest against her chest, her own heart thumping similarly.

“How often will I be able to see you?” she asked carefully even as his hand moved under her coat coming in contact with the skin of her chest, dancing delicately but without any presumption.

“If I could, every day I would make journeys to your lovely home and get to know you as well in person as I could through our correspondences,” his hand moved up touching the side of her neck, “Eliza… we could go into the woods behind us, I could lay you down so delicately, make your body come alive and join you in the experience, we could do this and nobody would know…”

“Yes…?” she breathed out…her heart was beating faster than just moments before, a small heat underneath her skin but she still kept his body far enough away from her that she could not feel him unless she launched herself up from the tree. He licked his lips, an almost painful expression on his face.

“But we won’t…” his voice was a whisper, “when I lay with you, Eliza, and note that I use the term ‘when’ and not lightly… When I lay with you, my Eliza, it will be as your husband.”

A blush grew across her cheeks and she couldn’t believe what he was implying, “You wish to marry me?”

“I wish for it as much as I wish for freedom,” he nodded, kissing her briefly before pulling back, “maybe more than that.”

“Alexander.”

“I know, I must ask your father’s permission before I do…and that it is far too early in our courtship for me to do so but… Tomorrow is not promised, my angel.”

“Angel? I am hardly an angel,” she scrunched her nose at his wording.

“To me you are,” he could be painfully honest with his words at times and she couldn’t stop herself from almost launching herself forward moving her hands to thread through his tied hair, messing it instantly, as her lips sought out his.

Never in her life had she been as forward as she was when she was around him. She knew it was all down to how she felt for him, and how afraid she was that he would not want her. This kiss was a lot closer to the ones shared on the night of the dance. He took a few seconds before he pushing his whole body against her, pinning her to the tree, his hands avoiding touching her, though, instead going to rest on the tree behind her. Trapping her almost.

It was minutes before they parted, his hair a mess, her lips red and almost bruised… he buried his head into the crease between her neck and shoulder and sighed.

“The things you do to me…”

“I could say the same to you,” she replied quickly, her voice almost hoarse. He took a step away from her, suddenly aware that the sun was almost completely gone from the sky, and how cold it had gotten, “Your hair…” she laughed a little running a hand through it, completely unravelled from its tie. He grinned at her, before finding where the tie fell during the kiss and sorting himself out.

“I would be more concerned with yourself, Eliza, for you look so thoroughly kissed it is impossible for anyone to assume anything else,” he stepped towards her, brushing a thumb over her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed the pad of his thumb, “Quickly, we must return… we need to prove that we can be alone without reverting back to our most basic urges…”

Eliza sighed, brushing down at her clothing, running her fingers through her hair, brushing off the small pieces of bark that clung to her coat.

“How am I supposed to resist those urges?”

“I wish I had the answer for you,” he seemed almost as torn by the thought as she was… lacing his hand with hers they began the journey back to the house, “at least we’ll always have the Winter’s Ball.”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they really wanted you guys to join them on their walk. really.
> 
> mistakes are my own, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Angelica was next to give him a congratulatory hug, slightly lingering but easily interrupted by the almost barrelling hug that Peggy bestowed upon him, before the sisters ran to where Eliza and their mother stood facing away but giggling happily…a beautiful sound. Without much control he found himself letting out a little dance, arms moving smoothly in the air his legs almost like liquid – so of course as he did that his father-in-law (to be) would appear, a crystal glass filled with brandy (that probably cost more than anything Alexander owned) in his hand and an interested smirk on his face.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just can't keep their hands off each other! Dear, oh dear... [I apologise for the delay between chapters, I've had university killing me - but also I wrote another two 'interludes' and I wanted to get this chapter out before I actually posted those, considering they are timeline wise afterwards]

**Part 4**

* * *

 

Despite the letters and having seen Alexander more than four times over the few weeks since the dance…despite his confession to her, when he nervously arrived at her house at the beginning of the evening, she had no idea what exactly he had come for. Didn’t want to think it was possible.

Even as he asked to speak to her father privately for a moment, her older smilingly knowingly from the side of her… her younger sister almost jumping out of her seat.

It was only when her father walked towards him and shook his hand firmly and spoke in a loud clear voice, for everyone to hear, “Be true, son.” He nodded at Alexander, his shocked expression bringing a smile to the older man.

“You’re saying…”

“I’m saying that you are a good man, Alexander, a soldier with a mind beyond description, General Washington speaks highly of you, my daughters speak highly of you, and the person that I trust most in the world…my _wife_ speaks highly of you,” he smiled and Alexander let out a laugh of disbelief.

It was a few seconds before he looked to seek out the eyes of the only person he wanted to see. Her eyes were wide and dark and he smiled widely.

He couldn’t stop his legs from walking towards and she let out a laugh as he grasped her hands in his spinning her around on the spot. She let go as her mother walked towards Alexander pressing a kiss to his cheek, causing a delightful blush to rise on his cheeks. She walked to where Eliza stood, next to the fire.

Angelica was next to give him a congratulatory hug, slightly lingering but easily interrupted by the almost barrelling hug that Peggy bestowed upon him, before the sisters ran to where Eliza and their mother stood facing away but giggling happily…a beautiful sound. Without much control he found himself letting out a little dance, arms moving smoothly in the air his legs almost like liquid – so of course as he did that his father-in-law (to be) would appear, a crystal glass filled with brandy (that probably cost more than anything Alexander owned) in his hand and an interested smirk on his face.

“Here,” passing on the drink, Alexander knocked it back quickly cringing instantly afterwards, “Spirits are to be savoured, young man… that wasn’t some ale you just inhaled, you okay there?”

“Uh… nice _after taste?_ ” his words were unsure, it wasn’t too late for this man to turn around and recant his permission but Alexander found himself wanting nothing more than to impress everyone in the room and feeling as though he were _failing_.

Chuckling, Philip clapped a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll learn soon enough.” Alexander’s cheeks warmed at his words, they were kind and knowing and not at all judging. The conversation was interrupted by that of Eliza a beautiful smile on her face and directly going to envelop her father in a hug.

“Thank you, Papa,” her words were quiet but Alexander caught them, a small smile on his face as he viewed the scene forgotten – it was obvious from her reaction that there was most definitely every chance that Alexander could have been turned away and that thought left a unsettled feeling in his bones. Pulling away from her father Eliza turned her gaze on Alexander her dark eyes almost sparkling in the candle light.

“I think you should take Alexander to my study before he goes back to camp, he has yet to see my collection, has he?” Philip spoke to Eliza, giving her permission to spend some time alone with the man she was going to marry, Eliza smiled happily nodding her thanks, holding out her hand to Alexander, whose face retained its blush.

How often did it occur that the father of your future bride would recommend you go off alone with her without any supervision?

\--

Upon entering the office of her father, Alexander instantly went towards the bookshelves his eyes absorbing all the leather bound novels – _oh how the rich live_ – and Eliza turned the lock in the door managing to do so and Alexander remained undisturbed.

“I believe we have a rare few moments alone Alexander,” she kept her voice low, hands in front of her, fiddling with her fingers as she strolled closer to where he stood.

“It is such a remarkable collection,” he replied, not taking his eyes from the shelves, his own fingers trailing across the leather, “does your father often read the novels?”

“They are in pristine condition so I believe that answers your question, the novels my father actually reads are scattered throughout all ours houses,” Hamilton chuckled at her blasé tone, as though everyone were blessed with an abundance of homes. After a few moments of silence, her hand came up to gently take hold of the hand that had been trailing across the books, bringing his attention away from the shelves and back to her.

Turning he was struck by how dark her eyes were, almost _black_ and the firelight in the study was almost perfectly reflected in them, “Such beautiful eyes, my Eliza.” He brought his free hand up to trail down her soft cheek, she had begun to move them away from the shelves and a quick glance as she walked backwards showed Alexander a promisingly uncomfortable looking chaise that rested against the opposite wall.

“Such a compliment from a man with eyes like your own,” she wasted no time as the backs of her legs hit the chaise, sitting down quickly, still pulling at his hand – as if it were the most natural of movements within seconds she was laying backwards on the hard couch, him balancing with both arms by the side of her head, a leg nestled in between hers, the other using the floor as leverage and of course his lips on hers.

It was incredible improper.

It was most definitely not in character for Eliza to be so brash with _anyone_ – but she found herself often reacting differently when Alexander was concerned.

“I could do this all night,” she whispered against his lips, confused at his throaty groan, as if she just said the most painful of things.

“The knowledge that we shall have to wait until our wedding night for you to realise the true enjoyment we can experience from being so close is enough to make the strongest of men weep,” he moved to kiss down her jaw, brushing his teeth against her neck – marvelling as she arched her neck, as if craving more.

“We are to be married,” she let out a breathy moan, “I am finding it difficult to think of a logically reason as to why we should prevent ourselves from such pleasure.”

_That_ caused Alexander to pull back, staring down at her wonder and fear in his eyes, “You have no idea how much I crave what you offer, but I shall not… _we_ shall not. I would not give you cause to ever worry about your faith…”

(and Alexander wondered what had happened to him to make him such a gentleman, a warm and willing beautiful woman, almost wanton with _want_ and he refuses her? If he were to tell all to his comrades at camp they would laugh for days, he’d imagine)

“I wish to be married sooner rather than later,” she informs him with the elegance and grace of someone that will waste no time organizing a wedding to make sure that exact thing happens. He couldn’t help the smile that burst from his face, before dropping down to kiss her again. As her hands moved to run her fingers through his tied hair, her hips tilted against his leg a low moan exiting her throat, the friction of materials and positioning just right to hit the spot she wasn’t even aware needed attention.

“Jesus,” his words were muffled by her lips, unable to actually pull away from her for long enough, one hand trailed down her side, careful to be gentle until reaching her hip and holding onto it, guiding her movements and pressing his leg closer to her.

“What…w-what is th… _oh_ ,” her eyes were heavy, once again tilting her neck back as she moved against his leg. He knew that he could move the skirts out of the way, that the pleasure would be so much _more_ if there were less material in the way, but the thought of her bare skin caused him to harden in his pants, if he _saw_ even briefly the creamy flesh of her thigh, he would throw all notions of being a gentleman – of that he was certain.

“I want you to make those pretty sounds for me again, Eliza,” his lips moved to her ear, “you must be quiet but you _must_ make the noises – all for me.”

A needy little noise of agreement left her first of all, “Only for you,” she confirmed, causing him to bury his head in the side of her neck, kissing and licking but careful to not suck and leave a mark. It was almost painful the visual he got when he pulled back…the flush on her chest beautiful in the fire lit room, the light sheen of sweat that covered her skin, sure that it covered his own.

“Are you close?” he asked gently, smiling as she nodded, “Good girl… I need you to come, Eliza… I need to watch every movement, how many soon-to-be husbands are honoured to get such a preview?” he didn’t expect an answer, her whimper was all he wanted. It only took a few jerky but aided motions of her hips before her back curved upwards, her heaving chest more prominent than he had seen before, her mouth open wide in silent joy, “there you go… _beautiful_.”

“Oh my God…” she let out a shaky breath as she settled down, a shudder running through her… he bent down to kiss her again, smiling into the kiss, “what do you do to me?”

“I can only imagine it is the same as what you do to me,” he replied straight away, her own hand moving to brush against his hardened member, Alexander pushed against her palm, groaning slightly before moving from her, standing and surprised at how cold he suddenly felt, “that would probably be dangerous, my angel.”

She brought herself to sit up on the chaise, before standing in front of him, “Even though I know you are right, I can’t help but want so much to disagree with you.” Alexander let out a sharp laugh, taking a step backwards.

“I need to will my blood to cool down and your closeness is doing nothing to help me,” he was brutally honest, moving backwards towards the bookshelf again.

“Maybe if you conjure up thoughts of my father bursting through that door with a pistol ready to challenge you to a duel you should feel yourself almost virginal?” he let out a surprised chuckle before sobering at the thought – it wasn’t a situation that was unlikely and he found his arousal dimming as his fear grew.

“Yes that was a vivid enough picture, thank you,” he shifted his still partly-erect penis in his bottoms, taking a steadying breath, “I believe I need to leave for camp soon.”

The words brought a sadness to the room that wasn’t there – both longing for the day that he would have no cause to leave, both dreaming of the day when they could _finally_ be together.

\--

Upon returning to camp Alexander was pleased to find John exactly where he expected him, in Alexander’s own tent.

“Alexander, do not keep an eager man guessing… are you to be married?” He asked, obviously having been waiting that evening for the answer – it was still touch and go, Alexander did not have money or worth only what he would gain from working under Washington, it was likely enough to be _not_ enough.

“I believe we can discuss such matters after,” his stride was purposeful, almost aggressive as he barely stopped moving before crashing his lips into John’s, fiercely demanding and desperate in their instant exploration of the other man’s mouth.

There was almost an instant relief when John’s hands pulled Alexanders tie from his hair, pulling at his hair.

And when he pulled his clothes from his body, each piece of clothing removing was like as weight being lifted from his chest.

When John’s tongue focussed its attentions on the tip of his cock? It was all Alexander could do not to come right there.

\--

“Not that I am complaining, but I had expected you to be too distracted to even want this…” John knelt before Alexander, spreading his thighs wider – taking a second to admire the sight before him, before moving back to himself, stroking in a slow motion.

“She is wanton, I tell you – a minx… she thrust herself against my leg until she came and less than ten minutes later I was on my way back… completely unfulfilled…” Alexander whined a little (in a completely manly manner, of course) and moved one hand from underneath his head to direct John.

“ _Really?_ Elizabeth Schuyler…who knew she had it in her?” batting his hand out of the way, John positioned himself, tilting forward until the head of his cock pushed inside Alexander just slightly.

“Come _on_ , Laurens,” He huffed frustratingly, moaning lowly as John pushed smoothly inside him, lifting Alexander’s hips so his thighs rested on John’s, there was silence, apart from the sound of their bodies, for a few moments before Alexander found his voice again, “I surely believe that if I were to tell anyone that she was almost killing me with the teasing they would think me a liar!” he groaned almost in pain with the visual of her gasping beneath him (helped along with the familiar hand wrapping around his hard cock).

“It is going to be a long few months until that wedding for you my friend,” John let out a little laugh, though it caught on a groan of pleasure, “Feel free to use me whenever.”

His only answer was Alexander’s head tipping backwards, neck exposed and causing John to all but lunge forward, changing their positions so he could scrape his teeth up the side of his neck, before sucking gently.

“I’ll need that in writing,” he finally panted out, his hands going to twine through John’s hair, forcing him to meet his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading that Lin/Anthony play John and Alex like they were together until the wedding - which to me is mentally still while he's with Eliza - I decided to slip in a little casual sex. Everyone's getting a well deserved orgasm. (I also don't want to play it off as malice towards Eliza or John, as though Ham prefers one or the other, one interlude deals directly with the woes, trust me)


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Aaron Burr's little crush on Eliza Schuyler at The Winter's Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE LOVES ELIZA. IF YOU DISAGREE - WEEHAWKEN DAWN, GUNS DRAWN. (the next chapter may be an interlude as well... john and alex have some...things they need to discuss)

Aaron Burr was aware that, at times, he had been just as overconfident as he was usually too cautious. When he attempted to woo the eldest Schuyler sister, he displayed an attitude that was… unbecoming (see also: assuming that she would fall at his feet, that she would see his uniform, know where he stood on the revolution and just _want_ him). He was aware of her presence at the Winter’s Ball – he joked with his fellow soldiers about the _riches_ one could obtain should they successfully get one sister under your thrall (mostly because he knew, really that those sisters would take a lot more than overzealous, somewhat immature men to catch their attention).

It had been almost three years since he saw Angelica and she was every inch as beautiful as he remembered her being, young Peggy stood next to a table, a glass of wine in her hand already and giggling – every inch as beautiful as her older sister.

Then there was Elizabeth.

_Eliza._

He had never the pleasure of seeing her in a formal situation, but from their first…less than successful meeting (he can remember more than vividly the disappointed look she gave him upon his unsuccessful attempts at her sister), he had the opportunity to see her sporadically over the years, random occurrences that would give him a few minutes – maybe longer, if god felt him deserving – in her company. He found himself slightly, and only slightly mind (he was a patient man) enamoured with her.

(and the fact that she had allowed him, during their last meeting, to call her Eliza

_‘Please Mr Burr, I believe us to be more fleeting friends than passing acquaintances, call me Eliza.’_

_‘Only if you return me the honour.’_

did literally nothing but fan _those_ flames)

She was beautiful. At least to _him_ (not that he thought she wouldn’t be considered beautiful by others, but her beauty was a more subtle one than he sisters had, a delicate one that only grew the more you knew her).

He caught sight of Alexander and Angelica and he couldn’t help the eye roll, the one that said ‘of course she’d go for _that_ type of guy’ – yeah, he was his friend but there was an arrogance that came with him, the sort of person that walked into a ballroom not only in search of a wife, but a checklist of what she must be like, and something like that caught Burr the wrong way.

Maybe he was idealistic, or maybe he just respected women a little more.

“Eliza,” he called to her, a shy smile taking over his face as she turned, smiling at the sight of him, “H-Hello.”

“Mr Burr,” she began before shaking her head, “ _Aaron_ , I apologise it will be a hard habit to break. How are you this evening?”

“Surprisingly warm,” and he was, the candles and the slow build of people walking in, it was enough to cause him to forget that it was winter at all, “Yourself?”

“I am finding it rather warm,” she was a little awkward, and he realised after a stumbling moment, that perhaps she wanted to _dance_ , but she was distracted for a moment, eyes trailing away from him and he took the moment to take her in – there was a blush to her cheeks, a lovely shine to her hair and he was momentarily caught by the curve of her neck before she turned back to him, “I apologise, again, I was just distracted… how long are you camping here?”

“A few months, I suppose, although I will not be staying in this camp for long,” he took her hand in his, and he caught her eyes they were wide and for the first time since he saw her he had her full attention, “May I be as bold as to tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“I believe I see no objection in that,” she ducked her head down, his hand lingered on hers before letting go.

“Would you like a drink?” she nodded, seeming bashful and Burr almost stumbled as he went to find a something for her, barely a minute later he returned to where they were stood and she was returning from a conversation with the oldest of her sisters, Burr briefly met her eyes and Angelica almost scowled back at him before walking over towards – and it was no surprise to him, at least – Alexander, who stood off on the stairs, looking over the crowds of people like he _owned_ them…

“Is that for me?”

“O-of course,” he passed it towards her and watched her take a tiny sip, “I am not the best of dancers, Eliza but after our drink it would be my honour if we could attempt a practice?” She turned to stand next to him, facing the crowd and it didn’t escape his notice that the man on the stairs was momentarily side-tracked by Eliza – he wondered if it was because he could see her like _Burr_ could, or if he was just seeing her because Burr was – but Eliza broke the contact first, and Alexander went back to his conversation.

“I would lo-”

“Burr!” George Washington didn’t have the time of day for Burr but it seemed his timing in the evening was _awful,_ “Miss Schuyler, if you pardon my intrusion, I have to borrow Mr Burr.”

“Of course, General,” she bowed gently, half curtsey and all grace, “My father sends his greetings and apologies that he cannot be here this eve.”

“He owes me a good drink,” he nodded at Eliza, before turning to Burr tilting his head in a different direction for Burr to follow.

“I will return soon,” he started walking, turning back, “hopefully.” He was happy when he earned a laugh.

And when he returned to the dance hall not even half an hour later, and saw the beautiful silken hair spin in a circle, the hand of none other than Alexander Hamilton in hers… well, if he cursed loudly and laughed to himself then it was only he and the few, slightly scared, party-goers to the side that actually could confirm.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: John and Alexander have a much needed, but definitely unwanted talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lams stuff, just an understanding John and a reluctant Alexander, sad times. I was gonna write some sex, but it didn't actually fit into how this went.

"Writing again?" John's voice was teasing as he entered Alexander's tent, "You'll be married to her in a matter of weeks."

"That is still enough time for her to change her mind," John began to laugh, only stopping when Alexander didn't join him, but remained almost furiously scribbling at the paper.

"You can't be serious?" taking the other chair in the room he pulled it to where Alexander sat and dropped into it, "You think she will change her mind?"

"I have... I have no evidence to prove but I have feeling that she...well if she... I have wronged, Laurens, and she deserves better than that."

"Wronged? When?" Alexander flicked his eyes from the letter, meeting John's briefly before returning to his page, "Oh...oh!"

"Yes, 'oh'," he muttered, "I am writing letters of love to her in the evening and then crawling into bed with another man."

"Hey, it's... It's a comfort thing," John tried to dismiss it, waving his hand in the air but their relationship was a little more complicated and he sighed, "It's just sex."

"It's not just sex, it never has been..." despite everything Alexander knew his feelings for John had not dissipated just because he loved another, "I believe if I hadn't fallen in love with her, I wouldn't be questioning our situation right now." 

And wasn't that the kicker, for everyone involved, if John didn't love Alex and Alex didn't love both him and Eliza this would all be a lot less painful. 

"I know," John took the quill out of Alexander's hand and placed it in the ink pot, taking his hands in his own pulling him so they were turned in their seats to face each other, "We should stop this charade."

"Charade? That's not wh-"

"It is and you and I both know it," John paused looking at their joined hands, "if your Eliza were to find out...it would break her." The words stung at Alexander and he pulled his hands away, his face terrified. 

"And do you have intentions to do so?" he accused, his eyes wide. 

"What? Alexander, no!" he frowned, "I have a wife and child as well, not speaking of my father, I have just as much to lose if not more should my feelings towards you or...men in general be discovered!" John rubbed at his face, suddenly tired. 

"You must forgive me for forgetting about such matters since you yourself have not exactly put either child or wife on the top of your priorities," his words hurt, not only because they were intending to, but because of the truth. 

"No one person is the top of that list, the war, freedom, ending slavery, that is what is most important to me," John spoke the words as though he had a thousand times before - because he had - and Alexander sighed, "Imagine if your betrothed fell pregnant, a life growing inside of her how would you feel?"

Eyes drifting to a faraway land his face was taking on a dream-like quality, "I would feel blessed, honoured...my son." The last part was whispered, something similar to a wish he dare not share lest it not come true, John smiled sadly.

"I did not feel any of this," he spoke solemnly, "I felt obligated and trapped and even now I still feel a fear at the thought of it... That's why I have no guilt, no moral issues with what we are doing, I have no problem kissing and holding you... Because I am not in love with anyone."

"Anyone at all?"

"Let's not make this more complicated than need be," John sighed, "your wedding night with Elizabeth..."

“What of it?” he begun, before smiling, “do you wish to join us?” at that Laurens let out a genuine laugh, a little disbelieving before shaking his head.

“You want it to be special? Think of this…” John stood slowly, backing away and obviously making to exit, “as abstaining to make the evening extra special.” Alexander nodded calmly turning to look back at the unfinished letter before him, words of warning to Eliza scribbled haphazardly onto the page do not hold any romantic notions of marrying a poor man, before turning back to John.

“May we have one last night.”

John paused looking down at the floor before walking back towards Alexander, cupping the side of his face and bringing him to a fierce but brief kiss.

“I believe we will always want one last night.”

A sweet smile graced his face and turned and walked out of the tent without saying another word.

\---

The days after his, for want of a better word, break-up Alexander found himself torn with comparisons of the two loves of his young life.

To compare them would be like asking if he preferred night or day, when he spent an equal amount in both. 

Eliza was softer, though, skin unmarred by wartime and the smell of lilac that lingered on her was intoxicating. The noises she would make would echo around his head for days afterwards, and he could only imagine that he would become addicted once they were married. 

John was more passionate, he shared Alexander's desperation, and it was always the lingering 'we could die tomorrow' that caused Hamilton's breath to catch in his throat and a plea in his eyes to fuck, yes, do that again.

When he had sex with John, he was being taken, pounded and clung to. When he pressed his mouth against Eliza’s throat, allowing her to grind against his leg, he was taking, and he clung. 

It was two different types of desperate. 

He was never on John's list of top priorities. The war, freedom, slavery and well… then sodomy. Their connection notwithstanding Alexander was painfully aware that John could live without him. 

Eliza's top priority was Alexander. She would stare in amazement as he ranted about politics and money and war and without understand really much of it. It was what frustrated him most that, if he was most important in her life then why did she not write more, spend her hours writing sonnets to him, when some days he could not think beyond the emotions that swam on pages of letters he wrote to her. 

Alexander was painfully aware that despite her devotion, Eliza could live without him too. 

(and he was surprised to see that, surprised that despite her wide eyes and gasps and the way she moved against him, fully clothed those rare nights where the wine was buzzing in their veins and their resolve would slip just a little)

When John told Alexander about his wife and child, he laughed. Alexander may like women but John? It surprised him to even think he could get aroused enough to actually complete the task. 

"I don't like all girls..." John informed him, "but I have liked some, in my time."

"Clearly! Enough to marry and break those vows with another man," the bitter taste in his mouth only vanished in the dark on that night when John crawled into bed and held him, making promises of love that he would never have done had there even been a candle lit. 

Also in spite of her attraction, Eliza was not so free and easy with her affections, considering that most of their correspondences were through letters and hers were often almost half in the amount as his – he found that she was often more loving in person, more willing and at times he found himself cursing the revolution for keeping them apart.

John knew - before Eliza - that Alexander enjoyed the company of random women, the satisfaction of women swooning for him, some nights Alexander would come back from someone's house smelling of perfume, sex and ale and get on his knees for John. 

(It had always partly annoyed Alexander more that he wasn't actually affected by his amorous activities)

After Eliza, meeting her at The Winter's Ball Alexander was willing to admit that he was someone all but entranced by the task ahead – wooing and winning the heart of one of the Schuyler sisters. As he continued his relationship, if it could be called that, with John – he found himself becoming enamoured with Eliza in a way he hadn’t expected, and if he were completely honest, a way he hadn’t wanted.

He knew, even as John kept his distance for a brief while, both keeping to their agreement that their dalliance would end, there was a part of him that was John’s – a part of him that would only be for him that would live and die with him. 

That managed, in a way, to actually be enough for him on those late winter nights when they would drink ale and sing and everything would be the same, except John would return to his own bed without a backward glance and Alexander would remain awake for hours, mind racing.

Because whilst he found himself in love with Eliza, he was happy that there was a part of him that would be John’s alone, and on one particularly dark and alcohol filled night, he told the man so, entranced by the light pink tinge on his honeyed skin, bringing out his freckles more prominently. John remained silent, standing ready to leave, but stopping short and dropping a kiss to the corner of Alexander’s mouth before turning and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has been reading this! I hope you're enjoying... the end is nearing, sadly. I've got about 3 chapters left, maybe just two. Ah sad times!


	8. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza find themselves with a rare moment alone before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just... well, they can't stop themselves can they? I hope you enjoy and as always all mistakes are my own. (I had to up the rating just in case...ish, shh)

**Part 5**

* * *

 

“Do you believe in luck, Eliza?” Alexander’s voice was harsh and deep, throughout their months of courting, when not writing with Washington craving for a battle he couldn’t understand, he often found himself pushed to extreme limits when alone in Eliza’s presence.

“At times,” she begun, brushing her fingers through his loose hair. They were at the camp, an unusual occurrence for them both – Hamilton often found himself uneasy in his stomach about bringing Eliza to the place he often shared with John – but in the few weeks before their wedding he found the need to be alone with her was almost as great as how impossible it was to get her alone. So he brought her to his uncomfortable cot, she lay first bringing his to rest his head upon her chest, in a manner that he imagined if anyone from Washington’s command were to walk in they would use it to mock him mercilessly.

“What times are those?” his lips brushed against the exposed skin of her chest, and he admired the shudder that run through her body.

“I remember at a dance earlier this year I experienced a great deal of luck when you looked at me,” her other hand run over his shoulders, she could feel more of him that she was usually allowed, he having taken his coat off and lay with her only in his thin white shirt.

“I believe that was _my_ experience with luck, angel,” she let out a little giggle at the term of endearment, still taking time to grow accustomed to being admired. He shifted so his head was now level with hers, his eyes looking deeply into her dark ones, “I wish you wouldn’t laugh, you do not think highly enough of yourself, sweet Eliza.”

“I am learning… it is easier when I look at myself through your eyes,” admitting it caused a pretty blush to stain her cheeks, a small grin to talk over Alexander’s before he moved and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, or at least that was the intentions…having Eliza beneath him in such a position, knowing that they would be undisturbed caused something to ignite in him, he pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth briefly before letting go, kissing her before she could even make a noise.

Breaking the kiss he licked his lips, “Do you believe in bad luck? In tempting fate?” she seemed confused by his words, a fog in her head that she actually had to shake her head to move, “I will marry you in a matter of weeks, yet I do not know if I can resist you tonight.”

She blinked twice quickly before letting out a little ‘oh’ of understanding, “We will not lay together tonight, Alexander. Not when we are this close.” He let out a whimper of disappointment thrusting innocently (as innocently as it could be considered) against her gently but with no intentions of going against her wishes, “But…if you could show me how I could,” she paused, bringing the hand that rested on the side of his face slowly down his body slipping between their bodies until she brushed against the bulge in breeches, his eyes opening wide, “how I could help you in the ways you have helped me.”

Now Alexander had no complaints of the rare occasions where he had wonderfully proper Eliza groaning breathlessly in his ear, thrusting against his clothed thigh or his hand against her underwear never crossing the threshold – partly because he the sight of that alone was enough to carry him through dark nights (and also partly because he had John on nights when Eliza did not have anyone).

But they had never really gotten to _this_ aspect.

He wondered if she wanted to use her hand, her small delicate _soft_ hand wrapping around him, nervously finding a rhythm with his gentle directions until she would grow in confidence…

Or maybe…

Well, he was not one to hope, but all the talk of luck caused him to get just a little excited.

“Do you… do you have anything in mind?” he wondered if he ruined the moment with the strained way his voice almost broke, or the fact he was still absentmindedly gently moving against her hand. She moved her it away, and he managed beyond belief to remain quiet when a whimper was so ready to escape, and she cupped his face again bringing his lips into a brief kiss.

“I have had discussions with my sister,” and images of Angelica, not necessarily unwanted but most definitely not timely passed through his mind and he lowered back down to Eliza’s hips to start a slow movement again, “she told me that there are ways to please a man…”

“Yes?” what he would’ve given to be in the room but completely unseen, to see a beautiful blushing Eliza’s bright eyes as she attempted to not be scandalized by not only what Angelica was saying but the thought of _how_ she knew these things at all.

“Ways beyond that of the touch of a hand,” Eliza’s cheeks were almost bright red with embarrassment but she managed to keep eye-contact, even when Alexander grinned almost-knowingly at her.

“Oh please, I can only pray you are talking about what I think you could be,” He knelt backwards, pulling her up with him. There was a brief fumble so she moved to sit cross legged in a child-like manner, and he sat back on his heels looking at her fondly, “Do you wish to _explore_ such things, Eliza?”

There was hesitation, a brief flicker of awkwardness that he understood instantly – he had rubbed off on her through their months of courting but she was, ultimately a religious young woman who battled with what she wanted against what her upbringing taught her.

“I… I think so,” she made a little face and he laughed, “I was sure when I was speaking to Angelica but I find myself nervous.”

“It is just us,” smoothing a hand down her face, “but I will say it is not always to most _dignified_ manner of business.” _You won’t feel much like a lady, you won’t look like much of a lady either,_ is what he meant and she blushed at his words obviously understanding.

“Would you wish for me to kneel?” her question caused a startled laugh of disbelief. They were definitely on the same page then, but it felt a little debauched as if he were using her and he felt some heat enter his own cheeks. Her eyes were wide and he opened his mouth in an attempt to dismiss everything, _no no, you don’t have to, we can just lay here, it would be my honour_ , but she moved off the cot and shifted herself comfortably onto her knees by the side of it. She looked for all the world like she was going to begin evening prayers and Alexander almost let out a whimper at the sight. Slowly he shifted so he sat on the edge of the cot legs spread, one foot resting on the outside of each knee.

“We do not have to do this, Betsey,” he whispered, her nickname feeling foreign on his tongue – it wasn’t the right thing to call her in these moments and he let out a small grin, “it is unlikely to be as enjoyable for you as it is for me.”

She laughed then, moving from resting on her heels to sitting up on her knees so she could look into his eyes, “Alexander, you have done this much for me before and asked for nothing in return… I wish to do the same for you.” Resting her hands on his knees she smoothed slowly up and down his thighs an almost innocent act if it weren’t for the blush that spread a little on her chest, or the way her hands curved slightly at the top of his thighs, brushing but not quite touching his bulge.

“ _Shit_ , Eliza,” the words shot out with no control and she let out a startled little look that almost made him sure she was going to correct his language. Instead she moved her hands away and knelt backwards on her heels, folding them in her lap and peering up at him… _waiting_. He made a slow movement, undoing his breeches and shifting – it was without grace and let out a little disbelieving chuckle that she didn’t react to his lack of tact, her eyes trained on his movements.

Once he moved the material down to a comfortable position, low on his calves (if anyone were to walk in there would be little question as to what was happening) he brought attention to his hard member, stroking gently before looking at her, her own eyes trained on the movements, her teeth grazing over her bottom lip.

He could easily get himself off quickly just with her sitting there watching him.

“May I?” she gestured to him and he stuttered to a stop, her gaze finally moving to his face as he nodded, letting go and placing his hands to rest on his thighs. Lifting back to her knees, she brought one hand forward sure in its goal if only a little careful. Her focus was on the tip, there was a small drop of liquid on top and she brought two fingers to the slit gently feeling the unique texture beneath her tips moving them back sharply when he let out a little ‘oh’ of surprise.

“T-that was a good sound,” he informed her needlessly as she looked at her fingertips for a moment before bringing them to her mouth flicking her tongue out to taste, “Fuck.” His words brought her eyes to fly to his, and she smiled a little, bringing her left hand to trail her fingers gently up his length before she brought herself to grasp it in a fisted motion much like she had seen him do – although with a quarter of the usual grip he would apply – and tentatively moved down and up her motions stilted by the awkward placement and he brought his right hand to cover hers, squeezing the right amount of pressure as he quickened the pace, letting out a little moan.

Because the image of Eliza Schuyler on her knees was enough. Her hand wrapped around his cock? He was sure he was embarrassingly close to coming.

He slowed the movements and held her hand there for a moment, “I want to see your lips on me, Eliza… are you ready?” she nodded, almost too quickly and he moved her hand off him, “Hold onto the base,” she did exactly as he asked an eager student it seemed and he was unsure why that surprised him so, “Good, good... _god_ …Eliza!” without direction she brought her mouth down to kiss the tip, flicking out her tongue gently, directly through the slit there.

It was almost enough to make Alexander think that she had done it before, but he knew that she wanted above all to impress him without realizing that she needn’t try at all.

“Is that okay?” she betrayed her amateur status by the question and he brought a hand to run down the side of her face, before pulling slightly to bring her mouth back.

“More than,” he began as she repeated the kiss from before, “put your mouth around the head, yes… _yes_ …run your to-“ he broke off as she seemed to predict his words, running her tongue over the head of his penis, curious and testing, sucking and taking her mouth away with a sharp pop, “Right… now bring your tongue to the underside,” he paused to direct her with the motion of a finger, “press a little harder with the tip of your tongue.” He felt a little sordid, commanding her directions but despite the blush that was staining her cheeks she seemed more than willing and he couldn’t help but find that more arousing.

She nodded before doing exactly as he instructed, running her tongue up the underside of his penis before taking the tip in her mouth again, sucking a little and before she moved away he continued his instructions:

“If you could take more into your mouth,” looking up at him she slowly moved her head lower down him, her tongue lying flat against underneath and her lips resting against him, she stopped before she went too far and he nodded, licking his lips he put his one hand on the side of her face, brushing a thumb over her cheek, “now it’s just moving up and down but _watch_ your teeth, it’s a little sense- _oh!”_ Eliza pressed the flat of her tongue against his cock, sucking as she moved up and down in a movement that he would almost think was practiced had he not known her better. She built up a nice pace, her breath coming out in puffs through her nose and whilst Alexander wasn’t sure he would be able to come like this, he was sure that the image was one he’d never forget.

And then she let out a little moan.

Just a small one in the back of her throat as she focussed on the tip of his penis, her eyes closed tight as if… _shit_ she was enjoying it.

Now Alexander has bedded enough women to know that _this_ wasn’t something they were particularly in favour of.

He had never heard noises like that.

Clenching his hand in her hair, he bucked his hips up a little and she let him go with a slight pop, grazing her teeth over the sensitive tip enough to make him let out a little squeak.

With her chest heaving she took in a few breaths, moving both hands to his bare thighs, smoothing up and down again, “Was that okay?”

“The fact that I am close to begging you to continue should be answer enough,” he had one hand on his cock, moving up and down quickly slick in his hand from her salvia, he slowed down when he felt a familiar build, pleasantly surprised that he was closer than he thought. She watched his movements before leaning forward, both hands on his hips and continued her movements from earlier Alexander just able to move his hand as she worked him, moving it to cup his balls, somewhat awkwardly.

He would wonder later if he should have been surprised when Eliza’s hand dutifully followed, allowing him to guide her. She wasn’t only a quick learner but also obedient too and that thought alone caused his balls to tighten and a deep moan to rumble in his chest.

“I’m close,” he whimpered and cursed himself a little for not sounding stronger but the fact that this was happening at all was almost too much,  her eyes looked up at him and she moved quicker, “y-you can move away, if you… _god,_ that’s so…good,” he could feel it, feel the chase beginning, unable to stop the little groans and _yesyesyes don’t stop please baby_ , and he brought his two hands  to her face holding her gently and she let out a moan that seemed to be exactly what he needed, “m’gonna come, you want t-” she didn’t move away and only a few moments passed before he felt himself come in her mouth, his eyes blissfully closed, “oh my god.”

She let him go suddenly and through the orgasmic haze he heard the surprised tone she let out and opened her eyes to see her swallow, a little bit of liquid caught on the side of her mouth.

She looked beyond sinful aided only by how innocent she managed to pass for at the same time and he moved forward and caught her lips in a kiss, tasting himself on her and letting out another deep groan.

“That was...” Alexander pulled back resting his forehead on hers, “that was…brilliant.”

“A very _unique_ taste,” was her reply and he let out a marvelled laugh shaking his head as he pulled away, righting his bottoms before pulling her up, pulling her to lie back on the cot with him, “I am surprised how much I… I enjoyed…” she buried her head in the crook of his neck, obviously shy which was almost laughable considering what they had done but he laughed and squeezed her tighter.

“You are remarkable,” he started and meant every word, “And to think, we are to be married soon and we can do so many enjoyable things.”

“After you win the war,” she added and Alexander felt, for the first time, worry build in him – he had always been ready to fight, ready to die…and just then he found himself feeling like he couldn’t think of anything worse than leaving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just two chapters left. I've got one done and I'm 1000 words into the last. It's been fun!


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander spends some quality time with his soon to be father-in-law.

**Interlude**

* * *

 

Alexander was, for all intents and purposes being requested post-hast to the Schuyler house. It wasn’t that his presence there was unusual, no but the unscheduled manner in which it occurred made his worry.

One of the aunts maids opened the door, a happy and warm smile beckoning him into the house to which he almost reluctantly did so. He laid on the charm a little heavy, asking if _she_ had any idea as to why he was needed so urgently, and his reply was one of a curious look and a shake of her head – because for a moment Alexander forgot that maids and their bosses did not discuss personal matters so freely. After a moment she smiled again.

“Mr Schuyler is in the study, if you would like for me to-” Alexander waved a hand dismissively, but not unkindly.

“No, it is fine, I know my way, thank you.”

Whilst he was sure that the stairs and hallways were not altered in any way, he was also aware that the walk to the study was extremely long, and to his painful discovery, the door was closed which means he would have to knock, wait and awkwardly enter.

Which, after five seconds of internal debate he did…but thankfully the door was opened by the man himself, Philip Schuyler, a pair of glasses on his nose, closing a book as the door swung open.

“Alexander, come in, come in,” he moved from the door and moved to his desk, sitting on one side and gesturing for Alexander to sit in front of him, he prayed that his face betrayed none of the heated memories that came to the forefront of his mind as he entered the room. Whilst it was day, the room was still quite dark, and he was sure if he closed his eyes he would be transported back to his first time there.

“Thank you, sir,” he replied dumbly and attempted to sit with a grace that did not come naturally to him – it was a learning curve, and he couldn’t stop the way he dropped just a little too heavily, and he couldn’t ignore the half-smile the man in front of him passed his way.

Philip removed his glasses, placing them on top of his book and Alexander wondered if the fact he was not putting either away meant this meeting would be relatively short.

“I am sure you are curious as to why I have requested your presence here today.”

“Well, I had assumed it was to spend time with your lovely daughter, but I have yet to hear even the musical laughter of any of the wonderful ladies of your household, so I believe I may be mistaken there,” Alexander hoped that like the rest of the Schuyler family, the father would find his rambled sentences charming more than never-ending.

He let out a little chuckle, “Ah yes, I assumed you’d hope to at least catch a glimpse of young Betsey, but I’m afraid my wife, sister and daughters are currently doing whatever women do when they travel into the city,” he replied with a fondness that was contagious – the image of the women catching the eyes of anyone they passed caused Alexander to smile, “No, I’m afraid that I requested you here today so that we could use this time to get to know each other.”

“Sir?”

“Well, you are to be my son-in-law and I believe that I would like to get to know you, and for you to know me,” Alexander understood then what this meeting was, it was under the guise of family but it was all politics, he wants to know Alexander and he doesn’t doubt that that is true, but what he will truly be interested in is the thoughts and opinions he holds about the revolution, the upcoming war and more than likely, where his daughter fits into the importance of such things.

Alexander may be nervous of sitting in the room with such a prominent man, a man that could so easily knock him down as bring him up – but if there was one thing he knew without a doubt he was good at it was talking, debating and convincing people.

Sitting up in his seat, he nodded and leant forward slightly, “I believe that that is the most ingenious idea, Mr Schuyler.”

“Please, call me Philip,” pausing, he stood and moved to pour two glasses of whiskey into to tumblers and placed one in front of Alexander before returning to his seat, “if I may return the favour and call you Alexander of course?”

“Oh, without a doubt,” picking up the glass, Alexander lifted to his nose, inhaling the warm and wood-like aroma, stopping short of bringing it to his lips as Philip’s voice called across the desk.

“Remember son, to take gentle sips, appreciate the flavour.”

Alexander did as he was instructed, sipping and licking the amber liquid off his lips, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat and all the while wondering if he had managed to keep the grimace off his face when the older man referred to him as son. If the curious glance the older man passed his way was any indication he doubted that he had managed to be quick with his reflexes.


	10. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toast to the groom, to the bride...from your sister. - Alexander and Eliza's wedding has arrived and he struggles with his satisfaction, his new family and whether he's worthy of either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end, goodbye! Enjoy! It's been fun for me to write pure Eliza loving fluff because... well there just aren't enough Eliza-stories out there.

 PART 6

* * *

 

Married.

Alexander Hamilton was _married_. Every inch of him thrummed with excitement and nerves and he was married to Elizabeth Schuyler- _Hamilton_.

There was a sadness that lingered when he thought back to the church. Filled with her family and family friends and yet barely of his, and definitely no family. He felt almost like a cheat, like someone was going to rush in and point a finger at him accusingly and tell everyone there that he was a poor fraud.

But it didn’t happen. And he kissed Eliza in front of everyone and it felt like the first time, a new first time and he was brimming with a feeling that he couldn’t quite place.

“My sister is going to do a speech,” Eliza whispered as they looked over the table-filled hall. Food had been served and people were just settling in to prepare to dance and drink and see the couple off for their first night together (a thought that made Alexander tingle with a thrumming joy).

“Dear Angelica?” he questioned, because it was likely that the energy-filed Peggy would want to stand upon a table and give a speech as well, so full of life and words it would not surprise him in the least.

“Oh yes, I think if my Peggy gave a speech it would be more like she were an actor on stage reciting Shakespeare,” in other words _dramatic_ and probably with little point to what was actually happening. He smiled and nodded and squeezed his hand that lay on her waist, pulling her tighter and marvelling that he could do this without worrying that doing so would catch anyone’s disapproving eye – sure they could look now, and maybe even disapprove for whatever reason but she was his and he was hers by law, there was no weight to it.

“Your father’s speech was…” he trailed off for a moment, a shy smile on his face. Philip Schuyler began the feast with a toast to the newlyweds, it was all a little pompous and if not about Alexander himself he would have probably been rolling his eyes, but then the man spoke of the honour of welcoming him into the family and he felt his throat get a little itchy and eyes wet because he never really thought of the family he was gaining when he looked into the church.

“Yes, I’m almost sure I heard a little sniffle from my side,” Eliza teased with a tenderness that only she could manage.

“Oh, I’m sure you are mistaken, _wife_ ,” he was looking at her now, eyebrows raised and head close.

“I don’t believe so, _husband_ ,” her reply was met with a kiss, one slow and sensual that truly it shouldn’t have been at the table, ever at any table, let alone one in a room filled with people but they were broken from it by the unmistakable but boisterous shout of John Laurens.

“Alright, alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” He raised a glass to the freshly kissed couple and Eliza chuckled and raised hers in a mock-toast, “Now everyone give it up for the maid-of-honour, Angelica Schuyler!” Everyone was standing and raised their glasses for the toast, cheering her entrance. She stood with an excited Peggy holding her similarly to the way Alexander held Eliza and smiled over to them from the other side of the hall.

“A toast to the groom, to the bride from your sister,” the room cheered along, “who is always by your side! To your union and the hope that you provide,” she paused for a moment her eyes focussed on Alexander, “May you always be _satisfied_.”

The room cheered the toast, taking drinks.

But he was transported back to the first night, the sight of Angelica on the floor, the way his heart beat a little faster at the sight and closeness of her, the way he was distracted by her the way he could see her and he knew that he could see her too.

_You’re like me, you will never be satisfied._

Was there truth to that now? Eliza pulled away from him and moved to hug her sister to which Alexander followed getting accosted by Peggy for a moment, spinning the younger sister out in a brief dance that brought forth a musical laugh.

He felt a lot more satisfied that he had those months ago when he was so sure in his words to Angelica but would he ever truly be…

“Alexander,” Angelica mock-curtsied for him and an almost involuntary grin pulled at his lips as he bowed in reply.

“My dear sister,” he replied not missing the slight twitch on her face, even as her smile remained in place, “you _are_ looking radiant.” She was, she always seemed to be – he wondered if it would lessen, the way she seemed to capture him in some sort of trance. It wasn’t all consuming, it didn’t cling to his every thought – he definitely found his mind wandering to the sister he married more often than not, but she was there. A faint glimmer of…of _what if_ …

“You are looking the picture of happiness, my brother,” and maybe it was easier to refer to each other as brother and sister, for it would be purely incestuous to move onto such thoughts. Gosh, what did he ever do to deserve Eliza? Dream about her sister, lay with another man… truly he wondered how long it would take now they were married before he betrayed her again. Maybe he’d not be able to give her children? Choose the work over their marriage (which seemed likely, as he still stood in his uniform even on their wedding day)? Or maybe he’d die, die with no guilt of what he leaves behind? George always feared him for a martyr and for the first time he knew he was right. If he had a chance to die for the cause, for the revolution, Alexander definitely believed he would.

“Your happiness has faded from your face almost as quickly as it came. Come,” she motioned with her hand and he automatically offered her his elbow for her to take, “we shall have a drink and see if we can sort through your issues. Or at least begin to, I’m sure you want to return to your wife and we haven’t the time to even scratch the surface of you.”

Yes, he made the right choice of sisters. Eliza’s haunting eyes, and soft skin and willing body were something that would comfort him for many years, but he couldn’t help but feel envious for the lucky man that won the heart of Angelica Schuyler.

\--

Alexander found himself pleasantly drunk. The type of drunk that lay on the bones lightly, not to weigh you down but keep you warm and filled with a kind of happiness that you could only gain by all the attention being on you for a day.

It took him a while to notice the lack of attention from his new wife, though.

She was being swept away constantly by family members he could see in her eyes she didn’t remember and as polite and sweet as she was she would go willingly with them, not even allowing a pleading look towards him. No, more of an amused raise of her eyebrows.

When he found her again, she was deep in conversation – or more importantly being talked _at_ by a large grey man, and if the way her eyes struggled to keep focus and the blush on her cheeks that wasn’t there from dancing, she was rather drunk herself.

He felt jealous – she was his wife, yet everyone wanted her attention.

Shouldn’t it have been his without even question?

“My dear Betsey,” he called, arm flailing dramatically as he almost glided towards her table accidentally bumping into a few of the dancers on his way, “I feel it is a crying shame that I have not danced with you nearly enough this fine day that is our wedding.”

The occupant of the table chuckled merrily and the smart part of Alexander was glad. It wouldn’t do for him to upset members of her family so early in their marriage – there was forgotten anniversaries and missed birthday for all that.

“Alexander, this is my great Uncle Francis,” she gestured to the man, “he was just informing me about the absolute uselessness of such a revolution between the _great_ King and our country.” There was a gleam in her eye as though she wanted him to get riled up – sadly she would not get that this night, no he wanted too much to spend tim-

“You see young boy, what you and your friends are doing is wasting time and effort and in the process you are causing a fracture of distrust between King George the Second and the people of this nation,” he spoke with a mock-upper-class English accent that caused a slight twitch to get at Alexander’s cheek, “Now, what you should be doing is putting your efforts in the way of trying to re-”

“I’m sorry, Great Uncle Francis I hav… I _can_ call you Great Uncle Francis now, can’t I?” he paused for a nod, and continued, “I’m sorry Francis, my good man, but I have to disagree with you. Our country, the people of our country…. You, me, that wonderful woman that I have more than the honour of calling my wife,” he waved a hand in the direction of Eliza, who was smiling with eyes-wide glancing between the two, “what this great nation needs is to be free and we cannot survive, we cannot _thrive_ under the rule of King George, we are a nation that is drowni-”

“Alexander!” Philip Schuyler called, and his words had immediate effect in his son-in-law who snapped his mouth shut and stood up straighter, almost seeming sober despite the glassy look to his eyes.

“Mr Schuyler, sir!” he replied, a panicked look on his face that was calmed slightly when he saw Eliza’s eyes glittering with mirth.

“My wife’s uncle and I have had this debate for many months, so I shall take over from here,” he motioned for Eliza to leave with a tilt of his head whilst implying that Alexander should vacate his seat as well – something both did quickly a brief wave in his direction.

“I’m almost disappointed,” Eliza spoke softly after a few moments, if she noticed that he was directing them outside she made no sign of it, “there’s nothing I enjoy more than hearing my revolutionary soldier winning at debates with misinformed men.”

“Why, Eliza it almost seems as though you _planned_ that,” he pressed his hand to his chest scoffing in mock-surprise.

“Only got Uncle Francis started my father interru- Alexander, it’s the middle of winter,” she shuddered when her brain caught up with her body but she didn’t stop her walking, her hand firmly in Alexander’s as he half-pulled her further away from the noise inside.

“We’re going for a walk,” he paused both his speech and step to bounce on his feet in front of her, “I happen to know my wife is very fond of nightly walks through gardens during winter.” Still bathed by the candle glows from inside, chatter from people that loitered around the fields and near the house he stepped towards Eliza, bringing his lips to her gracelessly causing her to stumble backwards from the force.

“Alexander,” mumbling against his lips, she brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, “Alexander!” the force of his name caused him to stop and he rested his hands on her waist, looking at her with wide wet eyes.

“My Eliza, I feel that I have seen so little of you on this our _wedding_ day,” he groaned, throwing his head back dramatically before flinging it back and bringing his head down to her neck, playfully pressing kisses there.

“Alexander, I don’t know if you’re aware but… we’re _married.”_

_“_ I heard something to that effect, yes,” he replied clearly without moving his head from where it rested.

“It means that we do not have to risk illness from the _cold_ , we can retire to our quarters…” all movements seemed to stop then and he pulled back and looked at her, a little blush on his cheeks that wasn’t completely due to the cold.

“Oh…”

“Yes, _oh_ ,” she repeated with a giggle, allowing herself to be pulled back in the opposite direction to where they had gone.

Alexander wasn’t sure of much, he wasn’t sure how the revolution was going to go, he wasn’t sure if he would live to see another birthday, their first anniversary or if he would have a child, he wasn’t sure if he would be a good husband either. But Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton? He was pretty sure about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating a little one-shot sequel, the wedding night - but it's been done so I haven't decided yet on the pros and cons. I miss them already. I hope you've all enjoyed reading and to everyone that's kudos'd and commented thank you for enjoying a story I purely wrote for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eliza and Phillipa Soo...so much. This is a reflection on that. Hence my bringing Aaron into the mix of trying to catch Eliza's eye... Perfect woman as she was. This came about because I read how LMM referred to how Angelica and Alexander are soul mates, and I just feel that I’m not here for that (regardless of my undying love for Angelica).


End file.
